The invention relates to a device for coupling two separate bicycles to one another in a side-by-side relationship.
The ability to couple two bicycles in a side-by-side relationship allows two people to enjoy bicycle riding together. In the side-by-side relationship, each occupant has a clear view of the terrain ahead and therefore has the advantage over a single bicycle provided with two seats where one occupant is behind the other. In this instance, the second occupant has the majority of the scenery ahead of the bicycle blocked by the occupant in front.
Once the two bicycles are connected in the side-by-side relationship, the joined bicycles enjoy great stability based on the four tires spaced at the corners of the joined bicycle.
Several prior art devices disclose ways of connecting two bicycles to one another in a side-by-side relationship. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,401 (Kingsly) Kingsly discloses bicycles joined by several connectors, each connector having end portions threadedly engaging a threaded shaft. The connection of each end of the connectors to the bicycle needs to be removed in order to disengage the two bikes from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,809 (Sagi) discloses two bicycles connected by horizontal bars having opposite clamp members to attach the bars to the bicycles. The two-rider, four-wheel vehicle has a differential axle, an intermediate driving shaft and a unified brake system.
There is a need in the prior art for a system for connecting two separate bicycles to one another in a side-by-side relationship and being possible to quickly disengage the bicycles from one another.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for quickly and easily connecting and coupling and decoupling two bicycles to one another.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for rigidly connecting two bicycles to one another in a side-by-side relationship.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system for connecting two bicycles in a side-by-side relationship utilizing a minimum number of parts that quickly and easily assemble and disassemble.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reading the disclosure of the invention.
A device for connecting two bicycles to one another in a side-by-side relationship allows two riders to simultaneously use the bicycle and not have the view blocked by a rider directly in front of them. A steering bar insures that the front wheels of both bicycles are always pointed in the same direction so that, when connected, the joined bicycles both head in the same direction. Additional bars are connected between the two bicycles to provide a rigid connection between the bicycles. The rigid connection insures that both bicycles travel at the same speed. If one rider causes one of the bicycles to move faster, the acceleration and speed of the first bicycle will be transferred to the second bicycle due to the rigid connection. For all intents and purposes, when joined, the two bicycles act as a single vehicle. The connection between the bicycles can be easily disassembled so that each bicycle can be used separately. The flexibility of using both bicycles separately or together is advantageous in such situations as bicycle rentals. Bicycles can be joined or separated as the demand dictates.